Sakura's Second Story CURRENTLY REWRITING
by Sweet Sweet Love Star
Summary: Story is currently being rewritten, please wait for a few weeks or days for me to finish, sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1 A Slow Begining

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sakura's Second Story**

_Sugoi Panda Rose_

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Words:**

_Scene/ Time Change_

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts / Dream _

_:Sound Effect:_

Sakura Haruno: .com/art/Sakura-Story-Clothes-108463026

Kioshi Kinomi and Yuudai Kokoro: .com/art/Naruto-OC-Boys-108359464

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'We're almost there you two, just fifteen kilometers left' Said Sakura to the two boys behind her.

'What? Fifteen kilometers? That's too much Sakura! Can't we take a break?' Complained one of the boys behind her, he had straight light blue hair and purple eyes, his name was Yuudai.

'Stop complaining fifteen kilometers isn't a lot' Said the other boy behind Sakura, he had black spiky silver and bright blue eyes, his name was Kioshi.

'Kioshi is right Yuudai, you complain _too_ much' Said Sakura sternly.

'Aww! Come one Sakura can we rest at that tea house, please?' Asked the Yuudai pleadingly.

'Fine, if it would shut you up!' Said Sakura as she sighed.

'Yay! In your face Kioshi!' Yelled Yuudai as he pointed his finger in Kioshi's face.

'Do that again and I'll pull your finger off' Said Kioshi sternly.

'Ah! Weirdo!' Yelled Yuudai as he pulled his finger back quickly

Sakura headed into the tea house while Kioshi and Yuudai followed quietly.

Sakura, Kioshi and Yuudai sat down at a table and ordered some food. Sakura took out her head band from her hair and placed it onto the table.

The metal glistened in the sunlight as Sakura stared at it intensely. She looked closely at the carving in the middle, the village hidden in the grass's symbol.

'Here you go you guys!' Said the waitress cheerfully as she gave out all the food they ordered.

'Thank you' Said Sakura.

Yuudai started eating all the food he ordered, he was obviously hungry from all the walking.

Sakura and Kioshi just sighed and quietly sipped the tea they ordered.

When they all finished there meals they paid their share of the bill and left the tea house.

Sakura, Kioshi and Yuudai walked out the door. They passed a group of four people. Sakura noticed the sign on one of their backs, an Uchiha.

'Looks like I finally found the last one, it's a bad idea to attack him though. I'll get him in the Chunin exams' Thought Sakura staring at him, she memorized his face and left the tea house.

'Hey Sakura, do you know that boy or something, I saw you staring at him.' Asked Kioshi.

'No I don't know him, it's just he is an Uchiha.' Said Sakura as she continued walking.

'Well, I'd hate to be him right now!' Said Yuudai as he laughed.

'Same here' Replied Kioshi calmly.

'Well hurry up you two! We are almost there.' Said Sakura.

'Yeah, yeah, we're coming!' Said Yuudai as he ran up to Sakura.

Sakura, Kioshi and Yuudai continued walking silently.

_Two Hours Later_

'Finally! We finally made it, all those hours of travelling!' Yelled Yuudai.

'Be quiet! You don't want to attract any attention' Hissed Sakura.

'She is right Yuudai, keep a low profile' Said Kioshi agreeing with Sakura.

They all stood out side the gate of Konoha and put on dark cloaks.

'This should help keep a low profile' Said Sakura as she walked up to the guard.

'Here, we are here for the Chunin exams' Said Sakura as she handed the guard their passports.

'That's fine, you can go in now' Said the guard as he handed their passports back.

'Thank you' Said Kioshi to the guard as he took their passports back.

'We have to find a somewhere to stay' Ordered Sakura.

'How about there?' Asked Yuudai as he pointed to a nearby apartment.

'It'll do fine' Said Sakura as she started walking to the apartment, Yuudai and Kioshi followed.

'Welcome, how can I be of assistance?' Asked the receptionist behind the desk.

'We would like to rent an apartment until further notice' Said Sakura bluntly.

'Sure! I would like a deposit of 8630 yen please!' Said the receptionist cheerfully as she stuck out her hand.

Sakura reached into her bag in pulled out the yen.

'Here.' Said Sakura as she slammed the money on the table.

'Thank you miss! I also need you to sign this, and this and this' Said the receptionist as she handed Sakura a bunch of papers.

Sakura quickly signed them all and the receptionist gave her the keys.

Sakura looked at the marking on the key, room 143 floor 1.

Sakura walked up to their apartment door, room 143 floor 1. Yuudai opened the door and walked in.

"Hmm, it's not that big.' Said Yuudai with his finger on his chin.

Sakura walked into the bedroom, only one bunk bed. Kioshi and Yuudai both walked in the bedroom, where Sakura was.

'I call top bunk!' Yelled Yuudai and Kioshi at the same time.

'Hey I called first!' Yelled Yuudai.

'No way close, I did!' Yelled Kioshi.

Sakura stared at the two boys fighting, only one way to stop the argument. While the boys were fighting Sakura climbed onto the top bunk.

She unpacked her things and got down from the bunk bed and left the apartment,.

By the time both boys stopped their arguing Kioshi noticed that Sakura was gone.

'Hey, Yuudai, Sakura left' Said Kioshi pointing to the door.

While Yuudai stared at the door, Kioshi took the bottom bunk.

Kioshi sighed and took the bottom bunk.

Sakura walked back in the bedroom and stared at both the boys, fighting over the bottom bunk.

'Yuudai, you have to sleep on the floor or couch' Said Sakura sternly.

'Ya know Sakura, if you weren't a girl I'd fight you for the top bunk' Muttered Yuudai.

'What was that?!' Asked/yelled Sakura angrily.

'Nothing!' Yelled Yuudai as he ran out of the room.

Kioshi sighed and unpacked his bag. He got out a pillow and some blankets, he folded the blanket and put it on the bed, alongside the pillow.

'Sakura, you should think about unpacking' Said Yuudai calmly.

'Hm? I already did' Said Sakura as she walked out the door.

Sakura was about to leave the apartment, but remembered the boys were still there.

'Yuudai, Kioshi, you coming?' Asked Sakura as she walked over to the door.

'Nah, I'd rather stay here and relax' Replied Yuudai lying down on the couch.

'Same here, sorry Sakura' Said Kioshi calmly.

"No problem! I'll just go by myself, I might find a cute boy while I am there!' Said Sakura happily as she walked to the door.

'No wait! I'll come!' Yelled Yuudai as he fell off the couch.

'Same!' Yelled Kioshi also.

'Huh? What changed your mind?' Asked Sakura curiously.

'Uhh, I thought I could get some exercise?' Said Yuudai sheepishly.

'Fresh air' Said Kioshi calmly.

'Hm, well come one then' Said Sakura as she walked out of the apartment.

_Mean while…_

'Hey pick on someone your own size!'

'Let go of me! I am the Hokage's grandson!'

'I don't care! You bumped into me and now you'll pay!' Yelled the boy dressed in black, holding a boy up by his scarf.

'Hey! Pick on someone your own size!' Yelled the boy dressed in orange.

Suddenly a small stone was hurled toward the boy in black. The small stone hit him in the hand, the boy in black instantly dropped the boy and howled in pain.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?! You don't belong in this village, you'd better show some passports!' Yelled a girl with purple hair and dark blue eyes.

Sakura, Kioshi and Yuudai suddenly came out of nowhere and watched the scene.

'They are here for the Chunin exams, don't you know anything?' Suddenly said Kioshi, calmly as usual.

'Chunin exams….?' Asked the boy in orange.

Sakura sighed and said, 'The Chunin exams are held two times every year, it is held in one different village every year. All Genin who wish to become Chunin take the exams in hope of passing and becoming a Chunin' explained Sakura dully.

'…………………………..' no one spoke for a few seconds.

'Well, we are from the Grass Village, how about you guys?' Asked Yuudai, gesturing to the boy in black and the girl behind him.

'That's none of your-' Said the boy in black angrily, before he was cut off.

'They are obviously from the Sand Village, Yuudai. Look at their head bands, an hourglass which means they are from the village hidden in the sand, Suna. We learnt all the symbols in the academy, have you already forgotten?' Said Kioshi sternly.

'Oh, yeah I forgot' Said Yuudai as he scratched the back of his head.

'Kankuro, Temari…..What are you doing?' Suddenly asked someone from the tree, where the rock came from.

'Ah! Gaara, what are you do- Asked the girl with blonde hair anxiously, before she was cut off.

The boy with read hair teleported down from the tree to the ground, in a whirl of sand. Then suddenly another boy jumped down from the tree, Sakura remembered him from somewhere, she couldn't remember where though.

Sakura stared at the tree, expecting another boy to come out of it. Nope, no more boys, Sakura sighed.

'Why are you fooling around, you should be training' Yelled the boy with red hair.

'Sorry Gaara! We'll be right on it' Said the boy in black anxiously.

'The boy with red hair, the girl with blonde hair and the boy in black walked away from the scene.

'Hey, you wait a minute!' Suddenly yelled the boy who jumped out of the tree.

'Hm? Oh me?' Asked the girl with blonde hair, blushing.

'No, you with the gourd, what's your name?' Asked the boy, who jumped out of the tree.

'My name is Gaara of the Desert, I am interested in you too, Uchiha' Said Gaara as he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

'That's him! The Uchiha brat' Though Sakura as she remembered what happened at the tea house.

'Hey you, Uchiha. What's your name?' Suddenly asked Sakura.

'Hmph, what's it too you?' Asked the Uchiha.

'Dang! Why doesn't anyone want to know my name?!' Thought the boy in orange.

'Are you three a cell?' Asked Yuudai.

'Yep! We are team 7, believe it!' Said the boy in orange.

'And who might you be?' Asked Kioshi

'I am Naruto Uzumaki! I am the future Hokage, believe it!' Yelled Naruto, the boy in orange.

'Riiiiiight' Said Sakura dully.

'Kwah! Kwah!' A bird was circling above them.

'Well, looks like we have to go! See you's at the Chunnin exam!' Said Yuudai as he, Kioshi and Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Well anyway, Ami! Would you like to go get some ramen with me?' Asked Naruto anxiously.

'No way!' Replied Ami meanly.

'Don't worry boss! You'll get her next time! Said Konoharmaru.

'Sasuke! Do you want to get lunch me, maybe?' Asked Ami eagerly.

'No Ami' Replied Sasuke as he walked away.

Ami sighed and walked home, so did Naruto.

_Meanwhile…_

_:Poof!:_

'Well, I am gonna explore this village. I might find a cute date!' Said Yuudai as he walked away from Kioshi and Sakura.

'Um, Sakura do uh, want to um get lunch, maybe?' Asked Kioshi nervously.

Sakura was already gone. Kioshi looked disappointed and said, 'Oh, never mind then'.

Kioshi walked around town, looking for Yuudai so he won't get in trouble.

_Meanwhile… (again)_

'Come back you stupid mutt!' Yelled Sakura while she was chasing a small brown and white dog.

The dog had stolen her weapons holster and now he was gonna pay for it.

'My weapons! Come back I need them!' Yelled Sakura as she leaped for the dog, but there she fell face down into the dirt.

'That dirty mutt! I'll get you!' Yelled Sakura running around the village looking for the dog.

_Half an hour later…_

'Found you!' Yelled Sakura, as she started to chase the small dog again. The dog had Sakura's weapons holster in his mouth.

'This is gonna be hard, might as well use a clone' Muttered Sakura.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!!' Yelled Sakura while making the necessary hand signs.

:_Poof!:_

Sakura looked at the two clones she had created, they would do.

'Okay guys here's what we need to do, we have to find this mutt that stole my weapons holster, can you do that? Explained Sakura.

'Hai!' Said both the clones as they ran off to find that dog.

After 15 minutes of searching the real Sakura finally found the dog and dismissed her clones.

'Finally, I found you!' Whispered Sakura.

'Sorry little doggie, but I have to us my jutsu on you!' Yelled Sakura.

'Suihou Kapuseru Justu (Bubble Capsule Technique)!' Yelled Sakura.

A small bubble formed around the dog and trapped him inside, finally got the stupid mutt' Muttered Sakura.

'Hey! What are doing to Akamaru?!' Yelled someone from the distance.

Before Sakura could reply someone immediately punched her in the face. Sakura flew back and hit a tree.

Sakura coughed out a small amount of blood and the bubble slowly disappeared around the dog.

'Kiba! Don't you think that was a bit much? She could have been hurt!' Said a quiet girl's voice.

'Well she was going to kill Akamaru!' Yelled a boy's voice.

Sakura stood up and said, Suihou Kunai Haretsu Jutsu (Bubble Kunai Exploding Technique)!

Small bubbles slowly rose from the ground and surrounded the three ninja's who attacked Sakura.

'Poppu (Pop)!' Yelled Sakura.

All the bubbles exploded into kunais with explosive tags on them.

Something blocked all the kunais from hitting the genins. Sakura looked up and saw a jounin, who blocked all the kunais. He had a mask on and had his headband over his right eye.

'Hmph, this must be Kakashi Hatake' Said the voice in Sakura's head.

'What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?' Asked the one known as Kiba.

'You three get out of here, I'll take care of this' Ordered Kakashi.

The three genins ran away, while Sakura was left to fight off Kakashi.

'Damn, I can't fight this guy, he is a jounin and I am just a Genin' Thought Sakura.

Kakashi quickly threw shuriken at Sakura, which hit her in the arm and thigh.

'Suihou Tonsou Justsu (Bubble Escape Technique)!' Yelled Sakura.

Sakura did the necessary hand signs and a bubble quickly formed around Sakura, Sakura yelled poppu and the bubble popped. Leavening no trace of Sakura behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura Haruno: .com/art/Sakura-Story-Clothes-108463026

Kioshi Kinomi and Yuudai Kokoro: .com/art/Naruto-OC-Boys-108359464


	2. Chapter 2 Blackout

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sakura's Second Story**

_Sugoi Panda Rose_

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Words:**

_Scene/ Time Change_

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts / Dream _

_:Sound Effect:_

Sakura Haruno: .com/art/Sakura-Story-Clothes-108463026

Kioshi Kinomi and Yuudai Kokoro: .com/art/Naruto-OC-Boys-108359464

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Konoha Alleyway-

A bubble rose from the ground and popped and there was Sakura. Sakura's leg and arm were bleeding heavily. She had to find Yuudai and Kioshi.

But if she used more of her chakra she definitely faint. She only had a little bit of chakra left so she decided to summon. Sakura got a scroll from her cloak's pocket and bit her thumb. She moved her thumb over the paper which created a line of blood.

Sakura weakly said, 'Summoning Jutsu! Sukato Taka (Scout Hawk)!'. A small bird appeared on the scroll.

'What can I do for you, Lady Sakura?' Asked the bird.

'Find, Kioshi and Yuudai, quickly please' Whispered Sakura weakly, as she fainted.

'Right away Lady Sakura' Said the bird as he took flight.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand -

Sakura's hawk flew around until he finally found Yuudai and Kioshi.

The bird rushed in the ramen stand and crashed into the counter, spilling Kioshi and Yuudai's ramen.

'Hey you stupid bird! What the hell?!' Yelled Yuudai.

'Please Kioshi and Yuudai, Lady Sakura needs your help!' Said the flustered hawk.

'What? Where is she?' Asked Kioshi.

'Follow me!' Said the bird as he took flight above Kioshi and Yuudai.

Konoha Alleyway-

Kioshi and Yuudai immediately saw Sakura on the floor bleeding heavily.

Kioshi ran up to Sakura, kneeled down and started healing her. Yuudai, grab some bandages from my bag, quick! Commanded Kioshi.

Yuudai quickly received the bandages requested by Kioshi.

Kioshi's hands glowed a faint green and he placed his hand on Sakura's arm and thigh. Her arm and thigh stopped bleeding and all there was left of the wound was a scar.

Kioshi wiped the sweat off his brow and got up.

'She will be fine, she just fainted from chakra exhaustion and she also got into a nasty fight' Reported Kioshi.

'Let's take her back to the apartment, she should rest for a while' Said Yuudai sternly.

Yuudai and Kioshi took Sakura back to the apartment so she could rest.

It was getting late so Kioshi and Yuudai thought it was best to get to sleep.

Next Day, Tuesday 6.00am-

Sakura rolled in her bed and fell off the bunk bed.

'Oww' Winced Sakura. She got up and realized she had bandages on her leg and arm.

'Kioshi must of did this' Said the voice in her head.

Sakura got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed. When Sakura got out she was dressed in her normal ninja attire.

When Sakura got out of the bathroom she saw that Kioshi and Yuudai were still asleep. Sakura carefully took the keys and her backpack and snuck out of the apartment to go do some training.

While Sakura walked to the training grounds she remembered the dog who stole her weapons holster. She had two options, track the dog down and take back the holster or buy a new one.

Sakura thought about it, she didn't want to waste money and she didn't want to run into the dog's owner again. Sakura had very little money left, so she made up her mind and would track down that dog.

Sakura took her cloak from her backpack and out it on. Sakura sighed, she hoped she won't run into any other jounins.

Sakura looked carefully at the map she bought the day before. She remembered where the last time she saw the dog, at the Inuzuka Compound. She looked at all the routes to get there. The quickest way was through the training grounds.

Sakura looked at her watch, still only 6.15. 'This should only take about half an hour' thought Sakura.

Sakura ran in the way to the training grounds carefully dodging all the people she ran past. She finally reached the training grounds. Sakura saw a team standing in the middle of the training grounds looking bored.

Sakura ran into the small forest next to the training grounds and watched them carefully. There was the Uchiha boy again. Sakura looked carefully at his teammates, carefully masking her chakra.

One was a girl with dark purple hair who was constantly flirting with the Uchiha. She didn't look that strong so she probably wasn't a threat in the exams.

Sakura looked over to the blonde boy, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She looked closely at his face, whisker marks.

He was probably the Kyuubi's container, his chakra was extremely strong. Sakura stared at them completely forgetting about the dog. While Sakura as staring at the cell she didn't realize someone sneak up behind her.

Suddenly Sakura blacked out.

Sakura woke up in a hospital, she frantically looked for her clothe. She was dressed in a white hospital gown. She leaped out of the bed and searched the room. Sakura noticed a closet in the corner of the white room, she put her ear against the door of it. No sign of any threat coming from it.

She opened the closet door and leapt to the side, nothing jumped out at her. She sighed and saw her stuff in the closet. She picked it up and got dressed. Just when Sakura got out of the hospital gown she was gonna put her clothes on when suddenly the door swung open.

Sakura's eyes widened and she grabbed the bed's blanked and help it up to her chest. A boy with a pineapple haircut was staring at her blushing. Sakura was also blushing when another boy walked in, he was slightly chubby and had swirl markings on his cheeks.

They where both staring at her until Sakura spoke, 'Uh, um-' Sakura was cut off when this time a girl entered, 'What are you guys doing?!' Said the girl as she entered the room.

'You perverts! Leave this poor girl alone!' Yelled the girl as she pushed the boys out of the room.

The girls head poked into the room and she said 'Sorry about them, they are a bunch of pervs!' Apologized the girl, she left the room and left Sakura standing there by herself.

Sakura sighed, 'Boy, that was awkward' Sighed Sakura.

Suddenly the door swung open again and Yuudai and Kioshi ran in.

'Sakura!!' They both yelled franticly.

Sakura blushed and threw a pillow at them. 'Get out!!' Screamed Sakura.

Sakura blushed and quickly got dressed, after she got dressed she walked out of the hospital room and immediately Yuudai ran up and hugged her.

'Sakura, we thought you died!' Yelled Yuudai hugging Sakura's chest.

Sakura, Kioshi and Yuudai left the hospital and headed for the training grounds.

'Um, sorry guys. I was at the training grounds then I suddenly blacked out.

'Don't worry about it, Sakura' Said Kioshi comfortingly.

'I'm just sorry I made you worry, sorry' Whispered Sakura.

'Like Kioshi said Sakura, don't worry about it! We don't mind at all' Said Yuudai as he patted Sakura on the back.

'Thanks guys…' Said Sakura sadly.

When they arrived at the training grounds Sakura remembered what she wanted to do at the start of the day.

Sakura sighed and thought she might as well buy a new weapons holster.

'Okay guys, what do you want to train first? Nin, Gen or Taijustsu? ' Asked Sakura.

'All my skills are amazing how they are, I don't need training!' Said Yuudai stubbornly.

'Well compared to us Yuudai, you aren't really the strongest ninja. I mean no offence, but me and Kioshi have been training harder then you and you've been, how can I say this…. Slacking off?' Explained Sakura nervously.

'Sakura, how could you say such a thing?!' Asked Yuudai surprised.

'Guys can we just train now' Said Kioshi sternly.

'Hm? Oh, yeah sure!' Said Kioshi sheepishly.

'Okay then, let's start with sparing, after that we can get some lunch' Explained Kioshi.

'Also guys remember, there are other teams here, so don't show off your skills too much, okay?' Asked Sakura.

'Sakura, that's like asking me not to breathe!' Yelled Yuudai frantically.

'Fine, just wait till the other teams leave' Said Sakura as she sighed.

5 Minutes Later –

'That was quick' Said Kioshi bluntly.

'Yeah I know!' Whispered Yuudai.

'Anyway guys, we should train now. Don't hold back, okay?' Said Sakura.

'Of course we won't hold back Sakura, cause we know what your capable of' Said Yuudai as he winked at Sakura.

'So let's get started, I fight winner, okay?' Said Yuudai.

'You always fight winner Yuudai' Said Kioshi bluntly.

'Okay, get ready Kioshi, said Sakura as she got into a battle stance' Said Sakura.

'Bring it' Replied Kioshi, also getting into a battle stance.

'Okay guys, get ready, fight!' Yelled Yuudai.

Sakura immediately disappeared in a swarm of bubbles. Kioshi looked around frantically to find where Sakura disappeared too.

'Left, right, up, where else could she be?!' Thought Kioshi.

'Below!' Suddenly thought Kioshi.

He jumped in the air as the ground he was standing on turned into sharp pins of ice. Kioshi landed on a tree and pulled out his sword.

Sakura was just standing there, she was waiting for Kioshi to make the first move. Kioshi rushed towards Sakura with his sword in hand and slashed at her, she immediately dodged it and jumped into the air.

Sakura made some hand signs and yelled 'Suihou Boufuu! Justu (Bubble Storm Technique)! Then suddenly tiny bubbles formed and rushed towards Kioshi. All the bubbles surrounded Kioshi and then Sakura yelled, 'Poppu!' and all the bubbles popped and senbon (needles) exploded out of the bubbles and hit Kioshi.

Kioshi jumped into the air and yelled 'Kobura Hebi Ouchi Justsu (Cobra Snake Pit Technique)!'.Suddenly the ground under Sakura was replaced by a snake pit.

Sakura tried to get out of the pit but all the snakes binded her to the ground. Sakura struggled as kunais and shuriken hurled towards her. With Sakura's free hand she made hand signs and shouted, 'Aisu Yoroi Justu (Ice Armor Technique).

Sakura's body was suddenly covered in glimmering ice, the kunais and shuriken reflected off the ice and the snakes slithered off. The ice slowly melted due to the heat from the sun and made Sakura all wet.

Both the boys blushed at Sakura's current appearance. Kioshi snapped out of it and dashed towards Sakura getting ready his sword, when he was close enough he slashed her across the arm.

Sakura winced made some necessary hand signs and shouted 'Suihou Tojikomeru Jutsu (Bubble Imprisonment Technique)!' A large bubble slowly imprisoned Kioshi.

'Looks like Sakura wins again, Kioshi' Sighed Yuudai.

'Sorry, Kioshi. You did your best, you are a tough opponent after all' Said Sakura as she released the jutsu.

Kioshi and Sakura shook hand. Yuudai shouted 'Hey Sakura! Is it my turn yet?'

'Hm? Oh, yeah sure. Come here' Replied Sakura.

'You might actually have a chance this time Yuudai. Since I am low on chakra' Said Sakura.

'That's the reason I wanted to fight the winner' Smiled Yuudai.

'Okay guys you ready? Then go!!' Yelled Kioshi.

Yuudai immediately disappeared. Sakura looked around for him, then suddenly kunai and shuriken where thrown at Sakura's back. Sakura turned around and she put her fingers to her lips and blew bubbles (Like how Sasuke performs his Kanton (Fire) Jutsu). The kunai and shuriken got caught in them and fell to the ground.

Sakura did a back flip in the air and blew more bubbles at Yuudai, when they got close to him they popped and various weapons flew out. Most of them hit him but Yuudai disappeared again.

He reappeared behind Sakura and held a kunai to her neck. 'Looks like I win Sakura' Whispered Yuudai in Sakura's ear.

'Not quite Yuudai' Sakura Whispered back.

Suddenly a hawk came flying towards Yuudai's back and bashed it's beak in his back. Yuudai screamed in pain and immediately turned around. He threw shuriken at the bird and Sakura made the necessary hand signs and yelled 'Suihou Tojikomeru Jutsu (Bubble Imprisonment Technique)!' A large bubble imprisoned Yuudai. He struggled to get out but the bubble imply got smaller whenever he moved.

'If you struggle against it will get smaller and smaller until it crushes you Yuudai, you should already know that.' Said Sakura bluntly.

'Dammit, I lost again' Said Yuudai sadly.

'Don't worry Yuudai, you're getting better everyday' Said Sakura as she released the jutsu.

'Thanks Sakura' Said Yuudai as he patted her back.

'So guys, do you want to get some lunch?' Asked Kioshi.

'Sure! I am hungry from all that fighting' Said Sakura.

'Let's go to that ramen place!' Exclaimed Yuudai.

'Where's that?' Asked Sakura curiously.

'It's a place we were eating at yesterday, before you fainted' Explained Kioshi.

'Okay then, let's go!' Replied Sakura.

Ichiraku Ramen-

'Is this is guys?' Asked Sakura.

'Yep, the food here is great!' Exclaimed Yuudai.

Sakura, Kioshi and Yuudai took a seat at the stall.

'Hi, I would like some miso ramen and some water please' Asked Yuudai.

'Of course' Replied Ayame writing Yuudai's order down.

'How about you two?' Asked Ayame gesturing to Kioshi and Sakura.

'Just some miso ramen and green tea, please' Asked Sakura

'Same' Said Kioshi.

'Okay, that will be 1137 yen please' Said Ayame as she held out her hand.

Kioshi and Yuudai reached in their pockets, but Sakura said 'Don't worry guys, my treat' Said Sakura thoughtfully.

'Really? Thanks Sakura!!' Exclaimed Yuudai as he hugged Sakura.

'Thank you Sakura' Said Kioshi smiling, slightly blushing.

'No problem guys' Replied Sakura, handing Ayame the money.

'Hey Ami, why can't you be like that?!' Said someone else in the stall.

Sakura, Kioshi ad Yuudai looked beside them and saw a group of four and two of them arguing. It was the people Sakura saw before she blacked out.

'Hmm, that makes me wonder, how did I black out?' Thought Sakura.

'Sakura? Sakuraaaaaaa?' Asked Yuudai, waving his hand in her face.

'What Yuudai?' Asked Sakura.

'You spaced out' Whispered Yuudai.

'Oh, sorry about that' Replied Sakura sheepishly.

'Here is your ramen guys!' Exclaimed Ayame cheerfully handing them their food.

'Thank you' Replied Sakura.

Yuudai and Kioshi started to eat but Sakura just sat there deep in thought.

'I really should make my move in the Chunin exams, but what about Orochimaru? If he get's Uchiha before I do then it's over. So I am better off protecting the Uchiha, even if I don't want too. Damn, this is hard, I don't know if I should tell Kioshi and Yuudai about this. What if they leave me alone? I can't have that happen….' Thought Sakura.

Sakura sighed and began eating her ramen, 'Guys remind me, when is the Chunin exams?' Asked Sakura.

'It's not like you Sakura, to forget things. It's next week, why?' Explained Kioshi.

'It's nothing really, thanks' Replied Sakura.

'Dammit, only one week. I have to get stronger if I face Orochimaru' Thought Sakura frantically.

When Sakura finished her food she got up and started to walk away from the stall. Kioshi and Yuudai saw this and followed Sakura.

'I am going to train, you don't have to come if you don't want too' Said Sakura.

'Okay then, we'll see ya back at the apartment' Said Yuudai as he waved at Sakura.

Yuudai and Kioshi left to go back to the apartment to relax, Sakura suddenly remembered about her weapons holster, chasing that dog again might be good training, but she didn't want to run into the owner again.

She decided she would chase the dog, after all she said she was gonna train. Sakura took her cloak out of her back pack and went back to the Inuzuka Compound.

Inuzuka Compound-

There it was, right behind this wall. Sakura hid behind the wall, waiting for any sign of movement or sound. She heard nothing until, 'Hey guys! How's it going? Ready to go meet Kurenai sensei?' She knew that this was a male's voice.

'Yes, let's go you two' Replied another male voice, he sounded like the lonely type.

'Come on Akamaru!' Said the first male voice.

A small bark was heard. When she saw that the three left she quietly snuck past the gates and looked for any trace of her holster. While she was looking around she heard a low growl.

She turned around and there stood a large dog which had an eye patch and was missing an ear. It clenched it's sharp looking teeth and ran towards Sakura.

'Come one girl! Think faster!!' Yelled the voice in her head.

'I am trying my best!' Replied Sakura's thoughts.

'Sorry doggy!' Whispered Sakura.

'Suihou Kapuseru Justu (Bubble Capsule Technique)!' Yelled Sakura.

The dog was suddenly trapped in the bubble, it barked and tried to scratch the bubble, but it kept getting smaller. 'That should take care of him for a while' Whispered Sakura.

Sakura looked around for any trace of her weapons holster, she looked everywhere, but there was no trace of it.

Sakura sighed and released the dog and immediately teleported out of the compound.

Konoha Weapon Shop-

Sakura entered the shop and looked for the weapons holsters, she found one. Only 758 yen, she could probably afford that.

Sakura walked back to the counter, she person at the counter looked like a ninja, probably because of her headband. She had brown hair tied into to buns and she was wearing a pink Chinese shirt.

'Just this please' Said Sakura as she gave the money to the girl at the counter.

'Thank you, please come again' The girl said cheerfully.

Sakura just stared at her blankly and left the store. She put all of her spare weapons in the holster. Now she was ready for training.

Sakura started to walk towards the training grounds, but she suddenly had the thought that she had terrible luck there. Almost every time she went there something bad happened. Sakura decided not to head to the training grounds, instead the forest.

Sakura thought she would rather run then walk, faster and more efficient. Sakura started running to the forest, 30 seconds later she was already there.

Sakura sat down and took a small rest. She thought she would brush up on her speed and stamina. Sakura stood up and changed into her training clothes, which was spandex short-shorts and a black singlet.

Sakura stretched and got ready for running, she thought she would probably run through the forest carefully dodging all the trees and maybe people she passed by.

Sakura speeded through the forest, at her top speed. She wizzed by many trees and small animals she passed. She looked behind her only for a few seconds when she smashed into someone.

'What the?!' Exclaimed the person she bumped into.

'Ahh!' Yelled Sakura.

Sakura fell on top of the person she tripped on. She was now of top of them, she was dazed for a few seconds until she realized she was on top of someone.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you alright?!' Asked Sakura helping the person she crashed into up.

'I'm fine thanks' Mumbled the person.

Sakura stared at this boy curiously, was it a boy or a girl?

'I don't want to sound rude, but are you a girl or a boy?' Asked Sakura.

They stared at her shocked, couldn't she tell that they were obviously a …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura Haruno: .com/art/Sakura-Story-Clothes-108463026

Kioshi Kinomi and Yuudai Kokoro: .com/art/Naruto-OC-Boys-108359464


	3. Character Infomation

Sakura Haruno:

Age: 12

Rank: Genin

Village: Grass

Main Weapon: Various Scrolls

Rank B. Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)

Rank C. Suihou Kapuseru no Justu (Bubble Capsule Technique)

Rank B. Suihou Kunai Haretsu no Jutsu (Bubble Kunai Exploding Technique)

Rank B. Suihou Tonsou no Justsu (Bubble Escape Technique)

Rank A. Aisu Yoroi no Justu (Ice Armor Technique)

Rank B. Suihou Boufuu no Justu (Bubble Storm Technique)

Rank A. Summoning Justsu Sukato Taka (Scout Hawk)

Kioshi Kinomi:

Age: 13

Rank: Genin

Village: Grass

Main Weapon: Katana

Rank B. Kobura Hebi Ouchi no Jutsu (Cobra Snake Pit Technique)

Rank C. Hebi Baindo no Jutsu (Snake Bind Technique)

Rank A. Summoning Justu Koudai Zou (Huge Elephant)

Rank B. Ikimono Henkan Jutsu (Animal Transformation Technique)

Yuudai Kokoro:

Age: 13

Rank: Genin

Village: Grass

Main Weapon: Double Bladed Sword

Rank A. Summoning Justu Hayashi Tora (Forest Tiger)

Rank A. Go Soshi Bakufuu no Jutsu (Five Element Blast Technique)

Rank B. Muttsu Kiwa Ken Jutsu (Six Edged Blade Technique)

Rank C. Joukei Kireme (Sight Shatter Technique)

Rank D.

Group Jutsus:

Rank A. Oni Chouin Jutsu (Demon Sealing Technique)

Rank A. Summoning Jutsu Ikimono Chikara no Jutsu (Animal Force)


	4. Chapter 3 The Test

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sakura's Second Story**

_Sugoi Panda Rose_

**Genre:** Action / Adventure

**Words:**

_Scene/ Time Change_

**Speech:**

'Talking'

_Thoughts / Dream _

_:Sound Effect:_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**'I don't want to sound rude, but are you a girl or a boy?' Asked Sakura.**

**They stared at her shocked, couldn't she tell that they were obviously a …**

Boy!!

Yelled the now male in front of Sakura. 'Hey, hey don't have to yell!' Yelped Sakura.

'Well can't you tell that I am obviously a boy?' Asked the male in front of her.

'Not really, probably because of your hair' Pointed out Sakura.

'Whatever, what's your name?' Asked the boy.

'Wouldn't you like to know' Said Sakura playfully.

He just stared at her blankly.

'The names Sakura Haruno, you?' Asked Sakura.

'Neji Hyuuga.' Replied Neji, shaking Sakura's hand.

_Two Weeks Later…_

'Hurry up you two, we don't want to be late!' Yelled Sakura, gesturing to Yuudai and Kioshi to walk faster.

'Yeah, yeah, we're coming Sakura' Replied Yuudai.

They entered the building and went to the second floor, they saw a bunch of kids crowded around the door.

'Move it girly! The Chunin exams are no place for little girls, go play with your dolls!' Yelled one of the boys standing infront of door.

'What is everyone doing here? This isn't even the door to the exam registration office' Explained Kioshi.

'What?! It is! Look at the sign! Chunin Exam Registration Office!' Yelled Naruto pointing at the sign.

'You all are completely clueless, Konoha ninja are so idiotic' Said Sakura calmly.

'What is that supposed to mean?!' Yelled Ami.

'You know what I mean, Konoha ninja's are hopeless, stupid and weak' Replied Sakura.

A kick was aimed for Sakura, she immediately put her arms in front her, blocking the kick.

'What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?!' Yelled Sakura.

'Us Konoha ninja could destroy you! So don't go walking around saying you're better then us' Replied Sasuke.

'Well I've got one way to settle this, why don't me and you have a little spa Uchiha, see who's better?' Suggested Sakura.

'Sasuke could kick your butt any day!' Yelled Ami.

'You have no idea what she is capable of, she could kill Sasuke in less then 15 seconds' Said Yuudai confidently.

'Don't be so confident Yuudai, we haven't see Uchiha fight, he might win, but I doubt it' Replied Sakura.

'Anyway, I thought I should tell you all this, this is only the second floor, not the third where the registration office is' Explained Kioshi.

The sign on the door suddenly changed from a 301 into a 201.

Sakura, Yuudai and Kioshi walked off into the direction of the third floor.

They entered the door to the exam room. And saw many other shinobi, all of them looked older and even _stronger_.

They moved over to the corner of the exam room and waited for the examiners.

Almost right after they entered came in the infamous Team Seven. They were greeted byt the rest of the rookie nine.

'Sasuke! Where have you been? Boy, you have no idea how much I hoped you would show up here! I've missed those good looks of yours!' Yelled a seemingly girl voice.

A girl with blonde hair jumped on Sasuke's back and started flirting with him.

'Hey Ino you porker! Get off Sasuke, he's mine!' Yelled Ami.

'Miss ugly, they let you in?!' Replied the Ino.

'Oh, it's you guys. I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame' Said Shikamaru

'So all three stooges are here' Replied Naruto.

Sakura listened carefully to them, might as well learn a bit more about them.

'Hey, you know what pipsqueak! Ah, forget it you're a waste of time!' Replied Shikamaru.

Choji just stood there eating chips, like usual. Ino continued to argue with Ami.

'Well, well what do you know, it looks like the whole gang is back together again!' Said Kiba.

'_Back together again? He must mean they are all rookies from the academy, interesting…' _Thought Sakura

'You guy's too huh? Man everyone is here for this stupid thing' Replied Shikamaru.

'Yep here we all are! The nine rookies, this is going to be fun, for all those who can make the cut, right Sasuke?' Said Kiba.

'Kiba, careful you don't get over confident' Replied Sasuke.

'Just wait, we're gonna blow you guys away, we've been training like crazy' Boasted Kiba.

'What do you think we've been doing?! Picking daisies?! You don't know what training means!' Replied Naruto.

'_Akamaru's looking plumper, juicer……._' Thought Chouji.

He started to walk towards him when Shino stepped in his way.

'What do you want?' Asked Chouji.

A bug scuttled past Chouji and they both stared at it.

'Thought maybe you didn't see it, didn't want you stepping on it' Replied Shino.

'Why?! Are you gonna save it for lunch?' Asked Chouji, mockingly.

'Hey, you guys might want to keep it down. I mean no offence but aren't you guys the nine rookies? Fresh out of the academy, I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it' Said a boy dressed in purple.

'Well who asked you, who are you?!' Yelled Ino.

'I am Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you, you've made quite an impression' Replied Kabuto.

The rookie nine looked around them, all the other ninja's were staring at them.

'See those guys, they are from the rain village, very touchy, they all are' Explained Kabuto, gesturing towards the rain ninjas.

'This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to get on their bad side right now, you can't help it, I mean your just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back' Continued Kabuto.

'This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?' Asked Ami.

'No, it's my seventh, well they are held twice a year, so this is my fourth year' Explained Kabuto.

'A veteran, eh? You must be an expert by now!' Exclaimed Ami.

'Cool! You could give us all the inside tips' Yelled Naruto.

'Yeah, some expert he has never passed' muttered Shikamaru.

'Well, seventh time's the charm' Said Kabuto sheepishly.

'So I guess all the rumors of the exam being tough are true, oh man I knew this was gonna be a drag' Said Shikamaru.

'Don't worry, maybe I can help you kids out a little' Said Kabuto as he reached in his pocket.

He pulled out a set of cards and said, 'With my ninja info cards'.

'What the heck are those?' Asked Ami.

'Well, it's hard to explain but, these cards have been chakra coated and contain everything I learnt over the past four years, I have over two hundred, you se I ahven't been completely wasting my time' Explained Kabuto as he placed the cards on the ground.

'They might not look like much to the naked eye, in fact they appear blank. I just don't want anyone seeing this stuff' Continues Kabuto.

He placed a single card on the ground and started spinning it with his finger.

'you see, I am using my chakra to reveal their secrets, like this for example' A map appeared on the card.

'Wow, a map! Of what?' Asked Ami.

'It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin exam, what village they've come from and how many from each village, why do you think they've all come here to take the exam together, at the same time?' Asked Kabuto.

Everyone just stared at him.

'It's to foster friendship between nations of course! International brotherhood and stuff and it's true enough as far as it goes' Explained Kabuto.

'But there is another reason, isn't there?' Asked Sasuke.

'Yeah, you see the important thing is way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi in each village, there by maintaining their power' Continued Kabuto.

'Balance of power, it's all a drag' Said Shikamaru.

'If the balance isn't maintained one village could end up with more shinobi then it's neighbor, and it might be tempting to attack them., so they try to maintain the status quo, makes sense I suppose' Explained Kabuto.

'Do those cards of yours have any info on any other candidates, individualy?' Asked Sasuke.

'They might, do you have someone special in mind?' Asked Kabuto.

'I might' Replied Sasuke.

'Well I can't promise my information to be perfect, but I have something on just about everyone, even you guys of course' Said Kabuto.

'Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno while you're at it' Replied Sasuke.

Sakura smirked at the mention of her name.

'That's no fun, you even know their names' Said Kabuto.

'Here they are' Kabuto held three cards in his hand.

'Show them to me' Replied Sasuke.

'Okay, first up is Rock Lee' Kabuto span the card with his finger and appeared a profile of Rock Lee.

'Looks like he is a year older then you guys, mission experience – eleven C ranks and twenty D ranks, his squad leader is Matio Gai. In the last twelve months his Taijutsu has dramatically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin, for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin exams. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga' Explained Kabuto.

'Okay, now for Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience – 1 B ranks and 8 C ranks, there's not a lot of information on this guy, he was a rookie from another land originally. But get this, he survived every mission without a scratch on him' Said Kabuto.

'The dude did a B rank mission as a Genin?! And has never been injured?!' Exclaimed Shikamaru.

'What's the deal with this guy?!' Asked Naruto.

'Now finally, Sakura Haruno. Mission experience - 28 D ranks, 23 C ranks, 3 B ranks and get this, 1 A rank! Her teammates are Yuudai Kokoro and Kioshi Kinomi, she became a Genin at the age of seven, but didn't want to participate in the exams until now, her Ninjutsu skills are exceptionally high, but her Taijutsu isn't really the best other then that, there really isn't a lot of info on her' Said Kabuto.

(A/N-: Team Infomation .com/art/Team-19-Stats-110203465)

'You've got to be kidding! One A rank mission as only a Genin?!' Asked Sasuke.

'It's not one hundred percent sure, it could be true, it could be not' Replied Kabuto.

'Leaf, sand, rain, grass, waterfall and sound. From the looks of it they've all sent exceptional skilled candidates this time around , of course the hidden Sound and Grass village are small, they just came up recently and no one knows anything about them, those guys are a mystery' Said Kabuto.

'Well you get the point, the competition is going to be intense this year' Continued Kabuto.

'So it would seem, it's almost enough to make you lose your confidence' Said Hinata.

'It's a fine time to say that!' Yelled Ino.

'Do you really think it's going to be tougher this time around?' Asked Ami.

'Oh yeah, In the four years I have been here, I've never seen a crop of candidates with this much potential, yep we got our work cut out for us' Explained Kabuto.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of you, believe it!' Yelled Naruto.

'What an idiot' Muttered Kioshi.

'What's that idiot trying to do?! Get us killed?!' Yelled Ino.

'Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat trap shut!' Yelled Ino to Ami.

'Who's boyfriend?!' Yelled Ami.

'Oh I forgot, you can't get a boyfriend!' Yelled Ino back.

Everyone stared at the rookie nine and Kabuto.

'_That's the same kid as before, isn't it?'_

'_He yaps just like a little dog' _

'What a jerk' Muttered Tenten.

'Well, he sure haven't lost any of his spunk' Replied Neji.

'_You heard what he said about the hidden Sound village? He called us little, a mystery' _

'_I heard'_

"_I say we teach this guy some manners'_

'_Yeah, time to clear up some of the mystery for him, let him know that if you insult the sound village you better be ready for the consciences!'_

'Uh, can you say that a little louder, I didn't quite catch it!' Said Kiba mockingly.

'You moron! Are you trying to get everyone to hate our guts or what?!' Asked Shikamaru.

'Naruto you jackass!' Why would you go and say something like that! You obnoxious little – Oh, hi everyone! Don't mind him, sometimes he says these spazzy things, he doesn't really mean them! It just kinda comes out! He has this uh condition you know? Kind of a physiological thing! He really should be on medication, heh.' Said Sakura, while choking Naruto.

'_You ready…?'_

'_Let's do it…?_

Three ninja's rushed towards Kabuto they whizzed past the other ninjas . One jumped in the air and threw three kunai at Kabuto's feet.

Another one went up to Kabuto and made a hand sign, Sakura saw this and ran infront of Kabuto. The ninja was about to punch Kabuto when Sakura grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

Everyone stared at the them with wide eyes.

'_Man she's fast!'_ Both thought Ami and Naruto.

'_Almost as quick as me'_ Thought Sasuke.

The bottom part of Sakura's bangs were chopped off. She touched the her bangs and said,

'So I guess it was a sound bases attack, that's all I can expect from you pathetic sound ninjas' Said Sakura confidently.

'I saw the attack! She dodged it, how did that happen?' Asked Sasuke.

'It must of come closer then it looked, tch look at her acting like it was nothing, real tough!' Muttered Shikamaru.

Sakura widened her eyes and fell to her knees, she coughed out blood. She wiped the blood off her mouth with her sleeve.

Yuudai and Kioshi rushed to her side and helped her. All the rookie nine stared at her with widened eyes.

'Not so tough eh?' Asked the ninja who attacked her.

'Why did you do that?!' Asked Kabuto angrily.

'I only did it because - cough - the attack would of been much more worse for you' Said Sakura while coughing.

'Hey! Is that how you treat someone who protected you?!' Yelled Yuudai.

'You just got lucky some little girl saved you, now write this on your little card. The Genin from the sound village will be Chunin at the end of this exam' Yelled the one who threw kunais.

Yuudai and Kioshi glared at him.

'_I don't get it! She saw their attack in time to evade it, what made her fall apart?!'_ Thought Sasuke.

'Hey Lee, what was going on with that attack?' Asked Neji.

'It is just more then speed, some sort of trick' Replied Lee.

'_Hmph, idiot' _

A big cloud of smoke appeared on the platform, when it faded away it revealed thirteen men and women dressed in proctor uniforms.

'It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment on, your _worst nightmare_' Said Ibiki sternly.

'First, you candidates from the village of the sound! Knock it off, who told you could fight?! You want to be failed before we've even begun?' Yelled Ibiki.

'Sorry, it's our first time, I guess we're a little bit jumpy……..sir' Replied the one who attack Sakura.

'Hmph, I'll say this once so listen up, there will be no combat between candidates, no attack each other without the permission of your proctor and even then, the use of force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately!' Yelled Ibiki.

'No fatal force, huh? That's not fun at all' Muttered Yuudai.

'Now we will proceed to the first part of the Chunin exam, give us your application forms and in return you will each be given a number, this number will determine where you will sit. We will commence the written test once you are all seated' Explained Ibiki.

'Hmph, a written test huh? What a joke' Muttered Sakura.

Sakura, Yuudai and Kioshi gave in their forms and they each got a number.

'Okay guys I got number 54, how bout you?' Asked Sakura.

'I got 64, right behind you' Replied Kioshi.

'I have 48, I guess we're lucky, were so close to each other' Said Yuudai.

Once they entered the test room they saw that all 13 sentinels were sitting in chairs around the room.

Sakura, Yuudai and Kioshi sat in their assigned seats and waited for everyone else.

'Everyone, eyes front! There are a few rules you need to be aware of, and I won't be answering any questions so you better listen to first time around!' Yelled Ibiki.

'_No questions? What kind of rules are these?'_ Thought Sakura

'Alright, rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you are used to. You all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points, one point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. Example, if you miss three you're final score will be seven. Rule number two team will fail depending on the total scores of all three members' Explained Ibiki.

'What?! Wait a second! You're saying we all get scored as a team?!' yelled Ami.

'Silence! I have my reasons, so shut up and listen!' Replied Ibiki.

'You see all the sentinels? They are here to watch for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot they will deduct two points from the culprit's score' Explained Ibiki.

There mutters around the room.

'Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if they catch you five times you are out of here, anyone stupid enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be a Chunin' Continues Ibiki.

'I've got my eyes on you guys!' Said one of the sentinels.

'If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be' Said Ibiki.

'If anyone get's zero they fail the test, along with their team!' Yelled Ibiki.

'The last question won't be revealed until fifteen minutes before the end, you have one hour, begin!' Yelled Ibiki.

The sound of pencil scratching rung in Sakura's ears. She began writing on the paper.

_Fifteen Minutes Later.._

'_Line B in the diagram indicates the projector thrown by ninja A to ninja B. Ninja A is seated on a tree seven meters tall, what projector must be used for ninja A to be thrown at ninja B at points A, C, E and F. Also predict the furthest point that the weapon can be thrown, Hmph, too easy'_ Thought Sakura.

Sakura made some hand signs and blew three small bubbles and made two of them pop. She moved one bubble over her paper.

A small bubble formed on Yuudai's and Kioshi's papers, in the bubble they could see Sakura's sheet, it had all the answers on it.

'_Ahh! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!'_ Thought Naruto.

He clutched his head and banged it on the table.

'You! Stop doing that, your ruining my jutsu!' Whispered Sakura to Naruto.

'Huh?! What do you mean?' Asked Naruto.

'I am using a cheating jutsu, now stop banging your head and let me concentrate' Whispered Sakura.

'What?! You can't cheat! That's against the rules!' Whispered Naruto.

'Don't you get it?! The thing about this test is you have to cheat, but not the normal way of just looking. You to use something like a jutsu, duh.' Whispered Sakura.

'What?!' Whispered Naruto.

Sakura just stared blankly at him and sighed, she went back into whispering into the bubble.

'Okay, do you both have all the answers?' Asked Sakura.

Kioshi and Yuudai's face appeared in the bubble.

'No, I don't have answer 3 and 8' Replied Kioshi.

'I have all except 8' Whispered Yuudai.

'Damn, I need 8 too, Yuudai tell Kioshi number three, I'll look for number eight, okay?' Whispered Sakura.

'Right' Replied Yuudai.

Their faces slowly faded off the bubble.

'Nekonigan!' Whispered Sakura.

Her eyes turned a bright yellow, she looked around the room, she focused on the person infront of her. The person soon became hollow, she looked at the paper and saw the eighth answer. She wrote it down and told Yuudai and Kioshi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura Haruno: .com/art/Sakura-Story-Clothes-108463026

Kioshi Kinomi and Yuudai Kokoro: .com/art/Naruto-OC-Boys-108359464


	5. Author's Note

_I'll be rewriting this story; I swear it's ALMOST DONE! I am just very busy with school and homework, I am really sorry guys. Anyway, here's just some of the story, I've rewritten it with a bit of a crossover with another anime._

_Each chapter will be at least 7 pages long, chapter one is about 12 so I think this story might only be about 10 chapters long? I don't I'll see how I go._

We all turned around to see a red haired girl dressed in short-shorts and a large tan coat, her hair was unkempt on one side and somewhat neat on the other she had black glasses and glared furiously at me.

"You are?" Asked Sai. "That is none of your business!" She replied rudely. We were a little taken back by her rudeness. 'Watch your mouth, little girl' I replied angrily, knowing well she was older then me.

She growled at me and threw a punch at me. I grabbed her fist and then her other arm. I put my foot onto her back and whispered into her ear, 'Try that again and these precious arms of yours will be no more'. I let go of her and she looked shocked.

"Do- don't you ever touch me again!" She stuttered. "Sasuke! Karin!" Yelled a high pitched male voice, the blond boy in an orange jumpsuit. He was asking Karin and Sasuke so many questions about what happened.

Me, Sai and Suigetsu decided to leave them be, they have their problems and we have ours. 'Hey! Girl, what's your name?' Asked Sasuke.

I ignored his question and continued to leave.

We walked back to the hotel we were staying at and I made some dinner for the boys. I stood over the bench and made some riceballs, the boys were talking to each other about strategies for the exams tomorrow.

"We are not sure about the second exam, but we are pretty sure it is a survival one. So we must stock up on supplies" Explained Suigetsu.

_Remember, this is only a preview and not one entire chapter, I will upload soon, I promise!! Oh, and all criticism is appreciated, except for the ones that are unwanted, e.g. THIS SUX LOL1! YOU SHOULD MAEK SUCKURAH DIE SHE SUX!!1 LAWLOLOL._

_Ugh anyway, I'll upload soon._

_Bye._


End file.
